Ornaments
by PJ in NH
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna celebrate Christmas with their friends. Takes place shortly after Flesh & Blood.


Title: Ornaments  
Contact: kelhapam@worldpath.net   
Series: VOY   
Rating: G   
Code: P/T, Crew  
Part: 1/1 NEW   
Date: December 2000  
  
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna celebrate Christmas with their friends.  
Takes place shortly after Flesh & Blood.  
  
Disclaimer: Voyager owns all the characters, etc., I am just  
using the characters for a little fun and relaxation.  
  
Note of Appreciation. Special thanks to my beta reader: Phyllis  
Sutherland. Thanks to Annie M. for spurring my muse.  
  
Email: kelhapam@worldpath.net  
  
Posting: OK to ASC. Please notify me if you post anywhere  
else.  
  
Ornaments  
by PJ in NH  
December 2000  
  
Christmas. One of Earth's oldest holidays, B'Elanna mused. And  
Tom loved it. Two weeks ago he had decorated their quarters with  
strings of colored lights he had replicated from carefully saved  
rations. He had even added a potted tree to their living area  
and added more colored twinkling lights to it, along with  
mementoes of the time together and those of their friends.   
  
This gathering of friends was something Tom looked forward to all  
year. Tonight, she and Tom would be throwing their first  
Christmas celebration since they had wed. At the party each  
guest would eat traditional Christmas foods, drink something  
disgusting Tom called eggnog, and each guest would add a new  
ornament to the tree. Something to signify a special event over  
the past year. A story would accompany each decoration, some of  
the tales were funny and others were somber, but all reflected  
their life during the past year on board Voyager. Looking at the  
tree brought back many memories.  
  
There was a stone from the Sakari caves Tom had saved and a  
preserved flower from another very *eventful* away mission.   
Harry had contributed, a miniature clarinet, and the first year  
Captain had added a tiny coffee cup on a string. Two years ago,  
Chakotay had given Tom a feather from his home world to place on  
the branches in memory of a Spirit Guide journey he had taken the  
pilot on.   
  
Six years ago, when Neelix added a carved wooden replica of a  
leola root, the guests broke out laughing during his tale of the  
vegetable's usefulness to the crew, each adding to the  
cook/morale officer's list of uses. Neelix didn't appreciate  
Tom's suggestion that the leola root would make a good doorstop,  
but he laughed anyway.   
  
Last year, Tom got a taste of his own medicine when the Doctor  
contributed a well used dermal regenerator and regaled the party  
with tales of how Tom and B'Elanna used the device--frequently.   
He only stopped his recitation when B'Elanna threatened to  
supplement his operatic subroutines with that of a tone-deaf  
Bolian.  
  
B'Elanna had added her own ornaments to the tree over the years.   
A tiny bat'leth she had put on the tree last year was one of  
Tom's favorites. She had told the story of how he had baited her  
into picking up the sport and how she had grumbled for almost two  
years every time he got her to pick up a bat'leth and join him on  
the holodeck. She told the guests she had finally come to look  
forward to the Klingon sport...not only for it being an excellent  
way of staying in shape, but of how it *inspired* a certain  
pilot. B'Elanna smiled at the memory as she touched the ornament.   
This year she'd have another ornament to add....something very  
special.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I've been working on a new holodeck program," Tom told his  
guests. "So my contribution to the tree this year is a small  
racing car." He held up a small replica of the race car he'd  
programmed for the holodeck.   
  
"It looks very old," Icheb remarked seriously. The former Borg  
boy was sitting beside Naomi and the Captain. This was his first  
Christmas with the crew and he was enjoying the experience. The  
more he learned about Earth and its culture, the more he looked  
forward to someday seeing Voyager's home planet for himself.  
  
"It's from the twentieth century," Harry explained.  
  
"When you come to know Mr. Paris better," Tuvok added, his left  
eyebrow raised, "you will realize he is very fond of that period  
of Earth's history."  
  
"What is so special about this twentieth century?" Icheb asked.  
  
Tom started to reply, but was silenced when B'Elanna placed her  
hand over her husband's mouth.  
  
"Trust me, you do not want to know," Seven remarked. "I inquired  
the same of Lt. Paris shortly after I first came on board  
Voyager. If he were to reply to your question, we could be here  
for three regeneration cycles."  
  
The pilot grinned and raised his hand to signify he knew better  
than to answer Icheb. His wife dropped her hand and rewarded her  
husband with a kiss on his lips.   
  
"Who's next?" Chakotay piped up.  
  
"I believe B'Elanna is the only one left who hasn't put her  
ornament on the tree," Janeway remarked.  
  
B'Elanna smiled softly and squeezed her husband's hand before she  
took her place beside the tree.   
  
"I've been looking forward to tonight," B'Elanna began "When Tom  
first started this tradition, to be truthful, I didn't know what  
to make of it. At first I thought he was just angling to get  
some gifts...but it wasn't long before I realized I had been  
mistaken. You have only to look upon his face and into his eyes  
to see why he enjoys this time of year, and this night in  
particular," B'Elanna looked over to her husband, the look of  
happiness on her face was obvious to all. "He plans for weeks to  
make sure all of you receive a special present--something you can  
use or want. Sometimes, you don't even know you want it or need  
it until you open it up."  
  
The Doctor laughed. "Like I had no idea I wanted golf clubs,  
until I got a set from him last year. At first, I didn't even  
know what they were. I've come to enjoy my time on the links."  
  
"Thanks, Doc." Tom replied.  
  
B'Elanna smiled and nodded. "This year, I think I've found  
something very special for him. Something *he* may not even know  
he wants or needs." She held her hand out to her husband,  
beckoning for him to join her.  
  
Wondering what she had planned, Tom rose and joined his wife by  
the tree.   
  
"This year has been memorable for me," she began. "It isn't  
every year I get married."   
  
Tom grinned lovingly at her.   
  
B'Elanna reached into her pocket and withdrew her ornament  
keeping it concealed in her fist. "Please hold out your hand,  
Tom."  
  
Her husband extended his hand.   
  
"This year my contribution represents a gift you've given me,"  
B'Elanna explained and unclenched her fist letting the item fall  
into her husband's hand.   
  
Tom's jaw fell open at the sight. He looked up at his wife, and  
then back down to his hand. He didn't know what to say, he was  
too shocked. The guests craned their necks to see what B'Elanna  
had deposited into Tom's palm.  
  
Tenderly, Tom picked up the item and showed it to his friends.   
It was a very small pair of pink booties.  
  
B'Elanna smiled broadly and her eyes glistened with happy, unshed  
tears. "Congratulations, Tom, you're going to be a father."  
  
  
The End  
  
Email please to kelhapam@worldpath.net   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
